The late night call
by merylfanatic
Summary: Andy gets an interesting call in the middle of a compromising situation.


**This is my first try at writing a fanfic. I started it a long time ago and today just had an impulse to finish it. It's a one shot with smut but it's fluffy, too. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and ratings are highly appreciated. :-)**

**Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Andy is laying on her bed, thinking. It's not even late yet but she just wanted to get under the covers. She is thinking of a certain older woman with a gorgeous, iconic white hair and the most beautiful blue eyes... A woman with the most delicious curves and the most amazing lips. She is thinking of a naked Miranda kissing her neck, touching her hips, moaning in her ear. A moaning Miranda, on her. She becomes breathless, her skin tingles and her hands travel all over her body. Suddenly her cellphone rings. The ringtone is awfully familiar.

"Hi, Miranda", she says with a voice just a tad too chirpy and breathless. Her heart is pounding so loudly in her ears that she's afraid she's not going to hear what her boss has to say.

"Andrea, I just wanted to confirm my appointment with the new designer tomorrow" says Miranda, who has done something very unusual by setting an appointment on a Sunday morning.

"Everything is set, Miranda. I confirmed the appointment yesterday before leaving Elias-Clarke" Andy says, holding her breath, feeling intoxicated because of the way Miranda says her name. For some reason it makes her feel dizzy.

"Acceptable. I assume you informed Roy about the appointment, too" says Miranda in a question kind of way.  
"Yes, I did" goes Andy's answer. By now she is so breathless that there's no way Miranda doesn't notice it. For a moment neither of them says anything.

"Are you okay, Andrea?"

"Why wouldn't I... be?" Andy hears herself saying.

"You sound... breathless. Like something is wrong or... I don't know, overwhelming" she hears Miranda say in a worried way, even.

"Um..."

"Andrea, you have to be able to tell me if something's wrong."

Okay, this is getting strange. Is that really Miranda Priestly talking?

"Why?"

A silence.

"It might affect your work. And... I may care" says Miranda in a tiny voice. Weird.

A longer silence.

"Andrea" Andy hears the voice on the other end of the phone saying.

"Yes, Miranda" she answers from a coma like state of mind. Did Miranda just really tell her she might care of Andy?

"I just wanted to hear that you're there" Miranda says.

Andy can't form a coherent sentence so she just makes a noise trying to sound something close to "mhm" - telling her that she's alive.

"What were you doing when I called you?" says Miranda, completely out of the blue.

"You sounded so breathless... Really, are you alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, Miranda. I'm not sick."

"What, then?"

"I can't tell you" Andy tries, even though she knows she's already screwed. She's not going to get out of this without telling Miranda exactly what she was doing. If she even tried to lie, Miranda would hear right through her.

"That's not the answer I want" Andy hears Miranda saying. She can almost see how Miranda is; arching her eyebrow, looking at her with an expression saying "you didn't seriously think you could fool me, did you?"

Suddenly Andy feels brave - maybe it's the fact that she's in her own home, in her bed - in her own territory. Whatever it is, she dares to ask,

"What would you like the answer to be?"

A silence. A real silence. Miranda hang up.

Oh, my God. Why? Why be brave when you know it's going to end up with a murder?

A beep. A text from Miranda.

"What were you doing when I called you? M"

Andy writes a quick message back.

"You really want to know? A"

Another beep.

"Am I the kind of person who asks for something but doesn't want the answer after all? M"

Andy has no idea where all this bravery came from but at the moment, she doesn't complain. She just want's to go with this.

"I wouldn't know. It's you, after all - Ms. Unpredictable. A"

"What were you doing? M"

It's now or never.

"I was touching myself. A"

The next message takes a bit longer than the other ones but before Andy can really get worried she gets another message.

"You don't have a man to help you? M"

Andy can't believe she's having this conversation with her boss.

"How do you know I want a man to help me? A"

"So you'd rather do it all by yourself? M"

"I didn't say that. A"

A few seconds later, another message.

"Whatever were you saying, then? M"

"I thought you'd be smarter. I don't want a man. A"

"What then? And what about that cook of yours? M"

Andy is a bit baffled by the fact that Miranda knows about her ex-boyfriend but answers quickly,

"How do you know about Nate? A"

"I'm not deaf, Andrea. You and Emily are rather loud. What do you want then, if not the cook? M"

"What else have you heard from the outer office? A"

"Don't try to change the subject. M"

"I'm not trying to change the subject. A"

"You are. What do you want? M"

Andy has two choices. To back down like a normal person would do when getting kind of weird, suggestive message from their boss, or go with it. And that's what she does - she goes with it.

"You really need to know? Like, seriously. For real. A"

"Yes. Like, for real. M"

It is time to throw all the cards on the table.

"I want a woman."

The next message takes so much time Andy is sure she might have shocked the gorgeous woman on the other side of the phone so badly that she has had an heart attack or something.

"Seriously... What if she's not going to answer? What if she's homophobic? What am I going to do with my job? My life, actually? What about -"

A beep.

"Who were you thinking about while touching yourself? M"

"Who would you like me to think about? A"

"Just tell me. M"

She isn't sure if she should just be easy on Miranda or try to play a little.

Yep, she is going to play.

"What are you thinking thinking about right now? A"

"You. M"

What is happening? Is this really The Miranda Priestly?

"You. A"

"What? M"

"I was thinking about you. A"

"Why is this woman so hard to understand? First she says she's thinking about me and then it takes forever for her to answer."

A buzz.

"A buzz?" Her phone beepes, it doesn't buzz.

Andy gets off the bed, to the door and looks through the peekhole. It is The Miranda Priestly standing behind her door. Holy shit. Holy crap. "This is not happening right now, it can't be" she thinks.

Andy is only wearing her tiny white briefs and a white tank top that barely covers her stomach. "Oh, no."

To hell with it.

She opens the door. Yep, it's definitely Miranda. Miranda Priestly in all her glory, standing behind the door. She's wearing black pumps with black stockings and a beige trench coat that is tied tightly around her waist. She's holding a black little purse and her make-up is light but perfectly applied and her hair of course, amazing. And she's just staring Andy with almost puppy kind of eyes. She also looks a bit terrified.

"Well, come in" Andy finally says. Miranda nods and slowly walks in, regal and calm as ever but then something happens. The moment Andy closes the door, Miranda jumps. And not just anywhere but jumps on Andy. Suddenly there's something cool and wooden behind Andy's back. There's something in front of her, against her, too but that something is anything but cool. It's smoking, it's hot, it's smoldering; it's Miranda and she's all over. She hungrily kisses the younger woman with such intensity that Andy feels like she's pinned against the door only by Miranda's lips. She could swear Miranda has about ten pair of hands because they are everywhere at the same time - in her hair, on her hips, on her back, on her lips.

"Miranda..." she tries, but in vain. The woman is frantic and just shoving Andy against the door and partly on the wall and it seems like, slowly towards the bedroom. She has no idea how Miranda knows where the bedroom is, but she figures she must have quickly scanned the small apartment of hers when they were standing at the door.

"Do you have any idea... How long... I have wanted for this to happen?" Miranda finally breathes out near Andy's ear while kissing and nibbling her neck. "Do you have any... Idea... How torturing it has been for me... not to do this every time I have been alone with you in my office?" And then the nibbling and the kissing stops. There's a moment of silence before Miranda slowly gets even closer to Andy's ear and says in a low voice,

"Do you have any idea how many times I have wanted to push you on my desk and fuck you right there and then and not care about Emily being in the outer office hearing every single moan and scream you would utter? How you would keep saying me name over and over again begging me to let you come while I was teasing you? Well, I'm going to tell you the answer right now... I have wanted to do that many, many times. I would lay in my bed late at night and fuck myself to oblivion thinking about you. That's how bad I wanted this."

Andy's pants had been already soaking by the end of the first sentence and now she's just going crazy. There's a low, guttural moan coming from her throat and she can't do anything but surrender. Her head falls back and Miranda attacks her neck again, her other hand on Andy's ass and the other on her back. Miranda seems to start going down her breasts, kissing and licking which makes Andy crazy. She can feel the older woman's hands on her hips by now, going even lower. In a moment Miranda is on her knees on the floor. She unties her coat, revealing a black pencil skirt and a barely see-through button-up.  
Then she does something that almost make Andy pass out; she nuzzles her thighs gently with her nose and her lips, almost like trying to catch the scent coming between Andy's legs. Miranda continues the gentleness by lowering Andy's pants and letting her step out of them. Andy looks bewildered while there's so much wonder and adoration in Miranda's eyes. Andy just can't understand how it was so frantic a second ago and now it's all sweet and lovely. She doesn't even know which one she prefers right now, not that Miranda gives her an option or time to think.

Before she even notices, Miranda's mouth is pressed up against her. Andy's moaning and panting her eyes closed. "Please, please, Miranda..." she chants. She feels Miranda's nose on her pubic area and her tongue playing with her clit. Her hands are on Andy's hips while her head is bobbing between her legs. Andy takes a grip on Miranda's gorgeous hair and presses her against her. Suddenly she feels Miranda withdraw her right hand from her hip and realizes it's coming closer to her center.

Miranda stops for a while and puts to fingers inside of Andy which makes her scream from pleasure what just makes Miranda put on a quicker phase. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God... Miranda, yes, don't stop - please!" She resumes her ministrations with her mouth and starts licking and sucking on Andy's clit again. The steady but quick phase combined with the gentle but forceful sucking drives Andy insane and what makes things even more hot is the fact that Miranda is touching herself. Yes, her own hand is inside her skirt, frantically trying to get some friction. It's all too much and just like that she starts to feel something build up inside of her. Also the thought of getting mouthfucked against the door of her apartment by Miranda Priestly who happens to be fucking herself at the same time, too, with herself only wearing a tank doesn't help a lot either. She starts shaking and wailing when she feels and hears Miranda hum and moan while sucking and that's when she comes. Twice.

The second time just happens when she lookes down and sees Miranda crying out her own orgasm.

Her shaking subdues and she can feel herself collapsing but she feels Miranda catching her and hugging her, soothing and kissing her all over the face.

"That's it... That's it, darling... Shhh, come here" she hears Miranda say and for a second even wonders why she is saying that but then notices tears streaming down her own face.

"I love you, Miranda" Andy finally sobs out through the tears.

"Oh, baby, I love you, too. So much. Please, let's go to bed so I can hold you properly" Miranda says.

"Okay, let's do that" Andy answers. Miranda tries to help her up which is kind of tough with her god-knows-how-high heels, but they manage.

"Can you stay the night?" asks Andy weakly. "I wouldn't miss holding you tonight for the world" Miranda says while lowering Andy on the bed. She herself takes most of her clothes off, climbs next to Andy and softly kisses her neck.

"I really do love you, Andrea. A lot" she whispers in Andy's ear while spooning her. The only answer she gets is a content sigh and a squeeze on her hand.


End file.
